Snowball fights and Sneaky parents
by weloveauslly
Summary: Team Austin along with Austin's parents go on a road trip to NYC. the trailer breaks down. to pass time, the gang decide to have a snowball fight. Trish and Dez see everything and Austin and Ally knew, but they didn't know that it wasn't just their friends who had an eye on them...


**Hey gyus! :) so it's me again and yes, I do know that my first one-shot wasn't the best, but thanks for all of the reviews! anyways, here's a hopefully better one-shot for everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

"Ally honey, are you ready to go?" Lester called from downstairs.

Austin's parents were going to NYC to visit some relatives over the holidays, and they decided that you can't celebrate Christmas without your closest friends. So his parents agreed to Austin inviting the rest of the team go on the road trip with them.

"Let's see… gloves, boots, socks, a hat, a warm thick coat, an extra sweater, snowpants, my phone, my songbook," Ally muttered to herself. "uh, yep! Ready to go!" Ally called back.

"Great! Because Austin, Trish and Dez are all waiting."

'Oh shoot' she thought to herself. "Yeah I'm coming!" she said as she raced downstairs, kissed her dad on his cheek, said a goodbye, and reminded him to feed Owen while she was gone.

* * *

"Hi Ally!" Trish said excitedly upon seeing her best friend while looking up from her phone.

"Hey Alls! Here, let me help you with those." Austin said while he got out of his seat and offered to help her with her bags, as they were quite heavy.

"Welcome Ally!" Austin's parents said in unison.

"Hey Austin, Trish, Mr. and Mrs. Moon… and Dez?" she tilted her head in confusion and questioned his name at the sight of him curled up into a ball in a corner while rocking back and forth and repeatedly saying "Carlos! Carlos! Come back!"

Ally realized that only Trish would have done such a thing, so she turned on her heel and faced Trish.

Trish felt a pair of eyes upon her and looked up and said "What? It was the only way for him to stop asking me to help build his gingerbread house ever since his family ate the rest."

Ally rolled her eyes and laughed at the typical relationship between her two friends.

"Well, Ally, since you're here, why don't you have a seat wherever you like, preferably on that mattress right over there." Mimi pointed to the best looking mattress in the trailer.

"And if you like, you can purchase that mattress at 'Moon's Mattress Kingdom'" Mike said while driving.

"Like we always say: There's no hassle, in our Castle. Muah, a ha ha ha ha." Mike and Mimi said together while doing the hand gestures that came along with the saying.

Austin sighed and at the sight of his parents, once again, advertising their business. Ally noticed this, and sat beside him.

"Hey, cheer up." Ally said. "It's not that bad. At least you don't have to work for your business." She stated whilst cheering her best friend up.

He sighed again. "Yeah I guess so..."

"C'mon, here I'll make us all some hot chocolate." She said as she began to walk over to the stove and began to boil a pot of warm milk just enough for the six of them.

* * *

Austin, Ally, Trish, and Dez (who finally got over the loss of his gingerbread man) decided to have a Team Austin meeting.

"Great! so, all i need for the video is a banana, a tractor and a-"

Dez got interrupted by Mimi saying, "Uh, kids, we kind of got stuck along the road due to the amount of snow, but don't worry, Mike is already calling the tow department. While we wait, why don't you all go outside and enjoy the snow while you can." Since it doesn't really snow in Miami.

"Kay mom!" Austin said while him and the others got dressed for outside.

* * *

Once they got outside, Ally gasped at the sight of snow. It was the most softest looking thing in the world right now, well, next to the mattress inside the trailer.

"Alls, you're gonna freeze your face off if you don't move. Now c'mon, let's have a snowball fight!" Austin said the last part excitedly.

"So," Trish began "it's girls against guys, agreed?"

"Agreed!" they all shouted together.

Once they were all finished building their forts, the battle began.

"I, Am Awesomus!" Austin yelled whilst dodging snowballs and throwing them and Dez doing the same.

"You're never gonna beat us you gladiator wannabes!" Trish said in between her throws, which were mostly aimed at Dez.

"Wanna bet?" Austin said

"Ow!" Dez screamed as Trish threw her fists up in the air and yelled out a finally since she was able to hit Dez on his arm.

"Trish! I thought we were friends!" Dez exclaimed

"Oh how cute, you think were friends." Trish said while both her an Dez began their own battle

"Yeah!" Ally agreed. "Austin Monica Moon, bring it!" Ally then closed her eyes and stuck her tongue out, but soon regretted it once she opened her eyes and realized that Austin was nowhere to be seen. Ally muttered an 'uh, oh' as she ducked down behind her fort and covered her face to save herself from any form of impact targeted at her.

What felt like forever, which was only a mere 30 seconds, she removed the gloved hands from her face and slowly looked up from her fort. She noticed Austin hasn't showed up yet, so she thought he might have gone to the washroom.

She was going to look for him inside, but before she could even take one step forward, something soft, yet cold hit her face. A snowball. **(1)**

Ally's face was literally frozen. She stood in shock at what happened but knew that only one of her best friends was willing enough to actually do that. _Austin Monica Moon._

"What?" he started. "You said bring it, so I did." He laughed while Ally was still wiping off the snow from her now red face.

"Oh Austin, you're gonna get it this time." Ally said maniacally while packing up some snow between her hands behind her back.

"Ooh I'm so scared…haha…ow! What was that for!?"

"Well," Ally began. "I did say you were going to get it, right?" She said while smiling

"That's it." Austin began running towards Ally, while she began to run away from him.

"Eeep!" Ally screeched as Austin caught up with her and grabbed her by the waist.

Trish and Dez suddenly heard this, stopped what they were doing, and began to watch their friends little affair.

"Austin! Put me down!"

"No, not unless you call me the best looking guy out there that you've ever met and that I'm way nicer than Dallas." That last part was true though. Ally and Dallas dated for 3 weeks, he broke her heart, and who was there to comfort her? That's right, Austin.

"Fine you're waaay nicer than Dallas any day and you are the bes- "she stopped and kicked his shin, and ran away laughing.

Not to long from that moment, Austin, once again caught up with her.

Ally tripped and fell on her back as she covered her amazingly still frozen face. The snow was thick and soft enough to break her fall.

She sat up, still with eyes closed, didn't notice where Austin was until she opened her eyes.

Their faces were so close to each other that Austin's breath was warming up Ally's lips.

Ally didn't realize what Austin was doing until she felt a pair of warm lips upon hers. Their eyes fluttered shut. Austin cupped Ally's cheek with one of his gloved hands and began to draw circles on it with his thumb whilst warming it up in the process. Ally just sat there, shocked at the sudden action, but then melted into the kiss. They (after 7 seconds of the best moment ever) pulled apart for the need of air, and realization.

Trish and Dez noticed the tension between the two, and went back inside.

They both saw them walk back inside, but were too caught up in the moment to care.

They (Austin and Ally) both smiled softly at each other and blushed –which cannot be seen since their cheeks were already flushed red at the cold weather- at what happened not many moments ago.

"Well, I did need to warm up my face somehow." Ally said still smiling

"Is it still cold? Let me help you with that." He said as his lips were about to re-connect with hers once again, but she stopped him saying "Soo... what does that make me?"

"Ally Dawson, would you do the honour in becoming my girlfriend?" He asked already knowing her answer

"No." she said

He wasn't expecting that.

Ally saw the look on his face and finally gave in. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Yes, I would love to be the honour in becoming you're girlfriend." She said while letting out a giggle

Austin sighed in relief. "Good, 'cause you got me scared there for a second." They shared another kiss once again. As they pulled apart, Ally suggested they tell his parents, since they knew Trish and Dez saw what happened, but little did they know, it wasn't just two other friends who saw ever single moment they shared.

* * *

**BAM! Done. Whew, I never knew I could actually write something like this. And I must say I feel proud of myself. Reviews are really appreciated! Thanks for reading. Luv ya! 'Till next time**

**(1) I know that snowballs aren't usually soft and fluffy, but Austin didn't want to hurt Ally that much, since it was aimed at her face**


End file.
